Just The Way You Are
by MusicAngel98
Summary: Ally starts feeling that she's not good enough for Austin. Austin knows exactly what to do to make her feel better. I do not own Austin & Ally or Just The Way You Are from Bruno Mars.


**Hey guys! I just thought of this one-shot right now while listening to Bruno Mars' "Just The Way You Are" Plus, I'm REALLY bored right now! I just keep looking up random Youtube videos and reading my favorite stories over and over again. I'm getting annoyed! Anyways, here's a quick one-shot I just thought of! Enjoy!**

**No One's POV**

Ally was at her locker one day smiling as usual. She always had a smile on ever since she and Austin started dating. He was the sweetest boyfriend a girl could ask for. Everything was perfect.

Ally was off in her own little world when Monica Baxter walked up to her. "Oh. Is little Ally thinking about Austin?" Monica asked in a mocking tone.

"What do you want, Monica?" Ally asked through gritted teeth. She really hated Monica.

"I was just wondering what Austin sees in an ugly little troll like you." Monica said. Ally just stopped short. "I mean, he's so hot and you're so not." She said this even though a few feet away, Austin was standing behind the lockers and hearing their whole conversation.

"That's not true." Ally said breathing deeply. She was desperately trying to convince herself it's not true. "Austin likes me for me."

"Yeah right." Monica said with a laugh. "Hun, he's dating you out of pity. If he had the chance he would drop you like a hot tamale."

At that sentence, Ally was about to break down. She didn't want anyone, especially Monica, to see her cry, so she fled to the nearest classroom. Austin couldn't stand to see his girlfriend like this. She needed to know that she was beautiful no matter what.

**-Time Skip (Still No One's POV)-**

When Austin entered the practice room that afternoon, everyone was there except Ally. He asked Trish and Dez where she was. Trish said she didn't feel like practicing. That was so unlike Ally. She's probably still shaken up about the whole Monica Baxter thing.

"Hey Austin." Trish said, pulling him out of his trance. "Did you hear? I'm the MC at this year's talent show."

"The talent show?" Austin asked. Trish nodded. Austin had a plan brewing to help Ally. "Guys, I have a plan, but I need your help."

The guys looked at each other. Sometimes, Austin's plans didn't go so well and they all knew that. Then, as if by some silent agreement they, in unison, asked, "What do we have to do?"

**-Time Skip (Still No One's POV)-**

Austin pulled back the curtains of the stage just enough to see the audience. He had reserved two seats in the front for Ally and Monica. Probably not the best idea, but he needed both of them here. He needed to get his message across. Austin was the last act because he was the last to enter. He was fine with that.

Dez was helping him get the lyrics of the song down. Austin had written a song specifically for Ally. It showed how he truly felt for her. After the kid with the horrible sounding French horn was done, Trish stepped up. "And that was Marty Grand playing, believe it or not, Born This Way. Anyways, our last act is Austin Moon performing an original song."

The crowd erupted with applause as Austin stepped up. "Hey guys. I wrote this song for my amazing girlfriend, Ally Dawson." The crowd cheered for Ally. "A girl named Monica Baxter has been telling her that she's not pretty enough to be my girlfriend." The crowd booed at that. "Well this songs shows how I feel. It's called 'Just The Way You Are'" The crowd applauded and Ally smiled.

The music started and Dez got his camera hooked up to the big screen. He was going to show Ally's reaction to the song.

_Oh her eyes her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day_

_Yeah I know I know_  
_When I compliment her_  
_She won't believe me_  
_And it's so, it's so_  
_Sad to think that she don't see what I see_  
_But every time she asks me "Do I look okay?"_

_I'll say  
__When I see your face  
__There's not a thing that I would change  
__Cause you're amazing  
__Just the way you are  
__And when you smile  
__The whole world stops and stares for a while  
__Cause girl you're amazing  
__Just the way you are_

_Yeah her lips her lips_  
_I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_  
_Her laugh her laugh_  
_She hates but I think it's so sexy_  
_She's so beautiful_  
_And I tell her everyday_

_Oh you know you know you know_  
_I never ask you to change_  
_If perfect's what you're searching for_  
_Then just stay the same_  
_So, don't even bother asking_  
_If you look okay_  
_You know I'll say_

_When I see your face_  
_There's not a thing that I would change_  
_Cause you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_  
_And when you smile_  
_The whole world stops and stares for a while_  
_Cause girl you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_

_The way you are_  
_The way you are_  
_Girl you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_

_When I see your face_  
_There's not a thing that I would change_  
_Cause you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_  
_And when you smile_  
_The whole world stops and stares for a while_  
_Cause girl you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_  
_Yea-eah._

When the song ended, Austin was in the audience next to Ally. She got up and threw her arms around his neck. He spun her around like they do in the movies. When he set her down, he said, "You're perfect no matter what. Don't you forget that."

Ally just smiled and simply said, "Never." Then Austin pulled her into a kiss. They could hear the audience cheering for them, but they were in their own little world. A world where nothing existed except them.

**Wasn't that sweet? It was originally a Kick story, but then I thought I never do an Auslly story. So, I changed it. I didn't know who should be the mean girl, so I just created Monica. Hope you guys liked it! R&R please!** _  
_


End file.
